The Tenth guardian
by The Keeper of secrets
Summary: hey. okay. Plz read and review okay? Thanx!!!!!!


The Tenth Guardian  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
She tied her usually messy brown hair into a neat low ponytail and added a red ribbon as a finishing touch to her navy-blue, white and red school uniform. She looked into the mirror. She looked perfect. She usually didn't take any time in looking nice, but today was special, today ambassador Anna Terrance was going to give a speech at school. Ambassador Terrance was 9-year-old Hermione Granger's role model and she hoped to meet her today. Hermione checked her watch, it read 7:25 am. Quickly, she grabbed her bag and dashed downstairs for breakfast. She ate her breakfast as fast as she could and ran out the door to school, not even pausing to say good-bye to her parents or her sister, Maggie.   
  
She ran all the 2 blocks to school, and didn't slow down until she reached the school gate. There she abruptly halted and leaned against the towering iron gate decorated with swirls and patterns to catch her breath. Then she went on into school. She walked down the crammed hallway that lead to the auditorium, checking her surroundings to catch a glimpse of the Ambassador, but she had no such luck and went into the auditorium. She stood in the doorway and quickly scanned it before finding her best friend, Eileen Lawrence waving a her furiously from the center of the frist row from the stage. Hermione signaled her and ran over to Eileen.   
  
When she arrived, Eileen threw herself onto Hermione, hugging her. "Thought you wouldn't make it! But I saved us some good seats!" said Eileen cheerfully letting Hermione go. Hermione smiled and took a seat beside Eileen. "Yes. I almost didn't. Thanks." she replied. Just then the speaker went on. "Attention all students! Please SIT DOWN or SUFFER THE WRATH OF MISTRESS KLEIN! THANK YOU!" it boomed. Quickly, the students sat down and turned towards the stage.  
  
The lights dimmed and the curtains opened. In the center of the stage stood a young woman of about 25 or so whom began to speak. "Hello my dear friends. I am Ambassador Anna Terrance and I am here to tell you about what I do and the world situation. Now, I know that this topic can be extremely boring to you guys, so I'll be brief and make it a little fun okay?" A laugh swept through the auditorium as a wave. The ambassador smiled and continued. " Well, what I do is tha-"   
  
But the ambassador was cut off by the speaker. "Attention all students! The Ghost People or Ghosts have invaded the school. Please, I beg the guardians and the decoys to hurry to the safe place. The rest of the school exit the school from anywhere you can, but avoid the gym area.Thank you." it boomed. Eileen and Hermione exchanged glances. "Oh no. They're after Eyklee." whispered Hermione and quickly grabbed Eileen by the wrist and led her through the chaos towards the stage. There, she went to the dressing room and stodd in front of a mirror. She counted 3 light bulbs from the top left corner and twisted the lightbulb. A secret room appeared and Eileen and Hermione got into it, sealing the door behind them. The room had a bathroom, a closet, a fridge and wall full of TV sets and a sort of computer. Hermione turned the computer on and punched a few keys, typing the password, Guardian. The TV screens lit up with varoius scenes at different spots of the school. But 8 of them seemed to move and seemed not to be of their school.   
  
Hermione watched the screens closely. Then, one of the 8 screens that didn't show school images, focused on a man with a covered face, all dressed in black with a small insignia on his chest that said Ghosts. "Oh my god." said Hermione. Eileen came over towards her. She placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "What is it Herm?" she asked worried. "The Ghosts are not only raiding this school, but also the 5 other elementary schools around, the ones holding the guardians. They're after us. And Paul isn't appearing. I'm getting worried." explained Hermione. Suddenly, 3 screens from the other schools blacked out. "3 down." whispered Hermione. She turned towards the other screens. Ghost people were around everywhere, ransanking the classrooms, threatening students and trying to find them. Then, after 30 minutes of close attention, Hermione saw Paul in one of the screens, cornered by Ghost people. Hermione heard a terrifying conversation.  
  
"Your name boy!" shouted a man. Paul backed into the wall. " Paul Truthsdake." he said firmly. The man nodded to the rest of the group. " So, you're one of the ten guardians. Where is the vault?" shouted the man. "I'll never tell you!" screamed Paul. The man smirked. " So maybe your other guardian friends will. Tell me where they are!" Paul glared at him. "Never." he screamed. "Then you will die!" said the other man. He took out a long stick, a flash of green was seen and Paul's limp body slumped into the floor. Hermione watched horrified as Paul died. "Oh my god. Paul's dead." muttered Hermione. Then, the man turned towards the other man. "Let's go find that blasted Hermione Granger, maybe she'll have more sense than this idiot." said the man kicking Paul's body.  
  
Hermione turned to check on the other screens, only one was still working. She bowed her head as she leaned onto the keyboard table. "There's only me and Fran left. This is hopeless." said Hermione. Eileen seemed to have an internal struggle. Then she looked towards Hermione, determination in her eyes. Hermione looked at her. "Is there something wrong Ellie?" asked Hermione.   
Eileen's lip trembled. "Hermione. I think I know a way to get you out unnoticed." said Eileen quietly. Hermione's eyes grew wide with horror. "No! I won't let you Ellie! You may be my decoy and dying for me may be your duty, but you're my friend! My best friend! We swore we wouldn't use the decoy thing! We swore! I don't want to loose you Ellie! Please!" cried Hermione. She went over to Eileen and hugged her. "I won't let you. I simply won't." she muttered. Eileen held her up. " Herm, I don't like this any better than you do, but it is absolutely necessary. You are one of the two last guardians and pretty soon you'll be the last of them all. Herm, you won't loose me. I'll always be with you." said EIleen calmly. She hugged Hermione, who gave her a big bear hug. "Take care okay?" said Eileen with a creaky voice. When they brokw apart, Hermione nodded and cleaned a few tears from her eyes and smiled. "I'll miss you." said Hermione. Eileen smiled. "As will I." Then she turned and left.  
  
Hermione glued herself to the TV screens showing Eileen walking calmly through the chaos-filled hallways. She saw Eileen be spotted by a group of Ghost people and begin to run while they chased her. She saw Eileen be cornered by the ET people and interrogated, before one of them took out a stick and sparks flew from it and hit Eileen, who fell to the floor and died. Hermione saw as Fran's TV screen flickered and dimmed at the same time. Now she was all alone and her only chance was to escape to the elders council through the escape tunnel in the room. Quickly she went to the closet and put on normal clothes, so she wouldn't be recognized and opened a hidden door at the back of the closet and went through it, to the elders council.  
  
It took her a whole hour to get through the dark, murky tunnel to the elders council undergroung safe room and was relieved when she entered the small room where 7 elders argued. When she crossed the door, the 7 members looked over at her expectantly. Dumbledore, a rather curious and funny elder spoke up to her. " Ah. Miss Granger. Glad to know you are safe, I daresay we have some rather sadening news to give." Hermione looked at him. "Nothing can be worse than what I have already been through, but please continue." she whispered as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "The Dea-I mean Ghosts dropped bombs on the five villages with the schools that held the guardians. I am afraid, there are no survivors except...except your sister, Margaret Granger." said Dumbledore. Hermione looked up. "So, my parents are..." she whispered. "Dead. Yes. I am very sorry. But you are the only remaining guardian, I think Eyklee is safe, for now. Miss Ganger, you and your sister Margaret will be sent off to live with foster parents with your same last name, both of them dentists in London. Now, I need you to close your eyes. I just want you to remember this and focus on this very hard okay? Never let anyone get hold of the necklace and never take it off." instructed Dumbledore. Hermione closed her eyes and focused on her necklace. Then Dumbledore muttered "Oblivate!" and she forgot everything. Then a female voice behind him asked " What will happen to her?" "She will attend Hogwarts at age 11 and will regain memory of all this when she turns 16 Minerva." said Dumbledore.  
  
A/N: Like it???? I just want to see how the story goes. Please bare with me okay? 


End file.
